


Cradled in love

by maggie33



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: What happened under the covers during Jack and Zhao Zi’s first time.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Cradled in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).



> Big thanks to my great beta-reader Rei.

Zhao Zi isn’t afraid. No, scratch that. He is and he isn’t. He isn’t afraid that Jack will do something Zhao Zi doesn’t want him to do. He isn’t afraid that he won’t enjoy it. On the contrary he knows he will enjoy it very much. He remembers the kiss in the kitchen. He remembers that kiss very, very well. It will be a long time before Zhao Zi is able to look at the kitchen table without blushing and being reminded of the heavenly feeling of Jack’s body pressing him to said table, and Jack’s kisses, and Jack’s hands touching him and making him feel all hot and bothered, but at the same time taken care of and safe and loved.

He will never get tired of the way Jack looked at him, as if Zhao Zi was the best, most precious thing in Jack’s life. He will never get tired of Jack’s kisses, too.

They did nothing more than kissing that time, because as Zhao Zi learned first-hand, that kitchen table was really uncomfortable when it came to doing more than kissing on it. And at first it was going great that night. Somehow Zhao Zi’s left leg found its way around Jack’s hip. And soon after Zhao Zi’s right leg joined the left. Jack must have appreciated that, because he moaned with a dragged-out lustful moan when Zhao Zi’s thighs tightened around his hips. Zhao Zi could feel Jack’s hardness against his and it was the best feeling. He boldly moved his legs a bit higher, his body arching on the table.

“I love how flexible you are,” Jack said, desire making his voice hoarse.

Zhao Zi smiled, pleased and horny and starved for more. He was so, so ready for things to go even further. And then Jack moved his hand, but clearly too much to the left. His hand slipped from the edge and his torso pressed heavily against Zhao Zi’s body. Zhao Zi’s head bumped hard against the table. After that there was a lot of flailing and Zhao Zi’s cry of pain while he tried to get his limbs to cooperate, and Jack saying sorry and cradling Zhao Zi’s aching head trying gently to pull him upright. Zhao Zi slid from the table ungracefully landing on Jack’s foot, and then he was the one apologizing. And then they started laughing and somewhere between that laughter and tender touches and repeated apologies all this overwhelming desire disappeared. Jack pulled Zhao Zi to a standing position, inspected the bump on Zhao Zi’s head, and declared it non-life-threatening. He laughed again, happiness shining in his eyes, and Zhao Zi swatted his arm, laughing, too. And then Jack made Zhao Zi the best apology meal ever.

So that hypothetical first time ended up not being it. And now they are in the bedroom, and Jack makes a big show with the push-ups and the questions. And the sight of his beautiful, half-naked body makes Zhao Zi’s insides twist with desperate desire and anxiety at the same time. He wants so much, but he’s inexperienced. What if Zhao Zi makes a fool out of himself, what if Jack will be disappointed, what if...

But all those thoughts scatter as Jack stands up and pulls off the cover that Zhao Zi was holding protectively against his chest. Jack’s eyes crinkle with laughter at the sight of the book. So Zhao Zi did some research, so what. He does feel inadequate anyway. But Jack is looking at him with desire in his eyes. Jack is looking at him as if he wasn’t inadequate after all.

“It’s no use reading that,” Jack says. “I’m more useful.”

The way he says it, his voice low and suggestive, sends a spike of pleasure through Zhao Zi’s body. Jack kneels on the bed, and his lips capture Zhao Zi’s in a searing hot, perfect kiss. Yes, Zhao Zi admits to himself, desire rushing through him, making his toes curl and his heart hammer like crazy, Jack is more useful. Definitely.

But anxiety still rattles in some nook of his brain. And he can’t help but push Jack’s hands away when Jack starts to tug at Zhao Zi’s shirt. Suddenly the feeling of being naked in front of Jack is too much. He tries to stand up to... He doesn’t know what he wants to do, really. And argh, why is he getting more and more nervous again, why... But Jack pulls him back on the bed and under the covers. And his hands are all over Zhao Zi’s body, and his lips are on Zhao Zi’s again. He bursts out laughing when Zhao Zi accidentally tickles him. And very quickly Zhao Zi’s anxiety and doubt dissolves again conquered by all the tussling and laughing, and kissing, and Jack’s eyes alight with joy and love.

Jack pulls at his shirt again. Zhao Zi squirms and giggles, but this time he lets Jack take it off and throw it by the bed. And wow, it’s so much better skin to skin, and Jack is so skillful at caressing and knowing where to touch to make Zhao Zi moan with pleasure. And Zhao Zi wants to try this too, wants to see if he’s able to make Jack moan like that. 

“It’s my turn now,” he says.

He wrestles with Jack to push him to lie on his back. Jack tries to resist, but Zhao Zi knows it’s all just for show, because his breath is getting heavier, and Zhao Zi can feel Jack’s growing hardness against his thigh.

“Zhao Zi, please, be gentle!” Jack shouts between laughter.

“Don’t move,” Zhao Zi says.

Jack looks beautiful like that, and that damn cover doesn’t let Zhao Zi fully appreciate the sight before him, so he pushes it impatiently away.

Jack moans when Zhao Zi’s palms drag across his torso, scratching his nipples lightly on the way. Zhao Zi pushes his fingers under the waistband of Jack’s pants. Jack gets the hint. He pushes his sweatpants down his hips and urges Zhao Zi to rise on his knees a little, so he can shrug them off. Zhao Zi swallows hard, his throat suddenly dry at the sight of Jack’s perfect body, fully naked now. He wants so much and so many things all at once. He wants to touch, and kiss again, and yes, he wants to feel Jack inside him, even if just the thought makes him blush as a powerful spike of desire shoots through his gut. 

Jack looks at him, his eyes dark with lust.

“Whatever you want, Zhao Zi,” he says.

“I want...” Zhao Zi pauses, unused to talking about such things. “Like that,” he finishes.

Jack pulls Zhao Zi’s head down and kisses him hungrily. Zhao Zi will take it as a definite yes then. He returns the kiss enthusiastically, because Jack’s kisses really are the best. 

Much later, after a lot more kissing and caressing and touching in places Zhao Zi was never touched before, Zhao Zi bites his lower lip, his hips moving slowly, feeling Jack hard and hot inside him. The sensation is almost too much. He looks down at Jack. Jack’s head is thrown back onto the pillow and his lips are parted. He’s panting, and his intense gaze is focused on Zhao Zi’s face. _I did it to him_ , Zhao Zi thinks, _it’s because of me_. And that feeling is something he will never get tired of, either. He squeezes Jack’s thigh lightly. Jack’s fingers twitch against Zhao Zi’s body where they press gently against Zhao Zi’s heated skin on both sides of his ribcage.

Zhao Zi never imagined that it could feel so good. And he did imagine it. After Jack’s confession and that first unexpected kiss he imagined it a lot. But reality is so much better than imagination.

Zhao Zi’s eyes close as he surrenders to the slow, sensuous rhythm. In his world right now there is nothing besides Jack’s fingers on his skin, and Jack’s cock stretching him so perfectly. Zhao Zi’s palms brush against Jack’s thighs again. He presses his thumbs against hard muscles and he feels Jack shiver. And just then Jack’s cock hits that place inside him that makes Zhao Zi moan, his body tensing in the most delightful way. His eyes fly open and the hunger and love in Jack’s eyes takes his breath away.

Two strokes is all it takes and Zhao Zi comes, gasping loudly, the pleasure spreading through him in a warm wave. His hands tighten on Jack’s thighs again, fingers digging into Jack’s skin. Jack groans, his body taut and warm under Zhao Zi’s touch. His hips jerk upwards suddenly and soon he is coming, too. Zhao Zi drinks in the sight of him, so completely undone. He lowers his head and presses his lips against Jack in a hard kiss, and Jack grabs Zhao Zi’s head and pulls him even closer.

Afterwards they lie side by side, Zhao Zi’s head resting on Jack’s arm, as Jack’s fingers stroke Zhao Zi’s shoulder in a light caress. Zhao Zi hopes that they will have many moments like this one. And to think that Jack wanted to leave. Zhao Zi can’t help but shudder at the thought of Jack leaving, his heart speeding up. Jack throws him a worried look.

“Are you cold?” he asks.

Zhao Zi shakes his head and snuggles closer until there is not an inch of space between his body and Jack’s. Their legs end up tangled together and Zhao Zi’s head presses against Jack’s chest. Zhao Zi’s heart still thumps wildly in his chest.

“I’m happy that you stayed,” he says quietly, hiding his eyes, feeling a little bit silly for worrying in a moment like that.

Jack’s hand tightens on Zhao Zi’s shoulder for a few seconds.

“I’m happy that you asked me to,” Jack says.

And when Zhao Zi raises his head Jack’s eyes have the same look they had after that memorable kiss on the stairs. As if Jack can’t really believe that it’s all real. Zhao Zi’s heart squeezes with sympathy and love, and protectiveness. He wants to reassure Jack, to make him believe that it is real.

“I’m here,” he says finally.

“Yes,” Jack says.

And he seems to understand what Zhao Zi is really saying, because the tension disappears from his eyes. And right now nothing more needs to be said. Zhao Zi closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jack’s warm body against his, feeling safe and loved in Jack’s arms. He falls asleep, lulled by the sound of Jack’s even breathing and Jack’s heartbeat, so strong and calming under his ear. 


End file.
